staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lutego 2008
thumb|left 05:20 Notacje - Sabina Rosenbach. Snobistyczna rodzina; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Bułeczkarz z Przemyśla 27'; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 13 lutego; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Grajek szuka nowego domu odc.89 (A new home for Strummer); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Domisierek; program dla dzieci 09:25 Rozgadana Farma - Z Peru lama wraca i wszystko wywraca, odc. 15 (When a Llama returns from Peru Everything is Askew); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:50 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 19/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 94 (odc. 94); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3704 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3919); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3705 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3920); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1016; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1574; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Errata do biografii - Kornel Makuszyński 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 14:50 Przed Eurowizją - 6 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 33 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 34 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Przed Eurowizją - 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3706 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3921); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3707 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3922); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1410 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1575; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Ja nie chcę się czesać, odc. 10 (I don't want to comb my hair); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Wieczorny koncert odc. 40 (Big Band Night); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Opowieść walentynkowa (Valentine Carol, A) - txt str.777 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Autografy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:35 Skradziona tożsamość (Identity theft) - txt str.777 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2004) 00:10 Na własne oczy - Historia pewnej przyjaźni 47'; film dokumentalny 00:55 Gwardia Republikańska (La Garde Republicaine) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1980) 01:20 Okazja - odc. 7 - Safari; serial TVP 01:50 Przed Eurowizją - 6 01:53 Był taki dzień - 13 lutego; felieton 01:55 Notacje - ks. Kazimierz Suder. Serce Księcia Sapiehy; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Podróże z zagadkami 03:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:20 Statek miłości - 28/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:10 Statek miłości - 29/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 40/52 Kosmiczny wariat (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 114; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 17 (181) Wielka wygrana; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 15/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 516); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 27; teleturniej 13:05 Wokół Sycylii - odc. 2 (Linea Blue: Sicily); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 14:15 Nagrody Grammy 2008 - jubileuszowa gala na 50 - lecie (2) 15:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 559; serial TVP 17:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/LVI - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 22; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Alibi na środę - W cieniu mordercy (A Killer Within) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:50 Panorama 23:05 Bez fikcji - Korespondent - odc. 18; cykl dokumentalny 23:40 Bez fikcji - Pałac Putina (This World: Putin's Palace) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (18) 01:30 Muzyczne historie miłosne ; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 245 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 70 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:35 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 54 USA 1998 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 128 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1039 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Łabędziem być... - reality show odc. 6 13:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - serial przygodowy odc. 1 reż. Gavin Hood, Polska 2001 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 645 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 259 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1027 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 646 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1040 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 48 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 49 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 PREMIERA - Papi i dziewczyny - komedia reż. Linda Mendoza, wyk. Eduardo Verástegui, Roselyn Sanchez, Sofía Vergara, Jaci Velasquez USA 2003 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:50 Dirk i Betty - komedia reż. Paul Gordon, Robert Bauer, wyk. Robert Bauer, Amber Smith, Jonathan Silverman, Marisa Tomei, Maria Pitillo, Eric Roberts USA 2000 00:45 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 20 01:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 921 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 13:00 Telesklep 13:30 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:15 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 9/20 USA 2004 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 112/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 922 Polska 2003 21:30 W słusznej sprawie - thriller reż. Arne Glimcher, wyk. Sean Connery, Kate Capshaw, Blair Underwood, Laurence Fishburne USA 1994 23:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00:40 Siłacze 8 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Telesklep 03:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08.45 Raport z akcji – program o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:56 Pogoda; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska – Zabrze 17.00 Raport z akcji – program o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.45 Nasz reportaż 19.00 Zbliżenia filmowe 19.15 Wokół nas 19.35 Motokibic.TV – magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Projekt E2 - Zielone dla wszystkich (Design E2. Green for All); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Kondycja ludzka - Równowaga (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Serwis info; STEREO 02:03 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 78 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 26 20:00 Włatcy móch: Fluder - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 30 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Azazel - serial kryminalny odc. 3/4 reż. Aleksandr Adabashyan, Rosja 2002 22:10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Miłość z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 23:40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:55 Big Brother Show - reality show 02:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04:40 Big Brother Show - reality show 05:35 Zakończenie programu 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 168/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:20 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 21/48 USA 1994 10:25 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 11:20 Telesklep 12:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/18 Niemcy 1996 13:45 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 169/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 14:40 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 18/24 USA 1994 16:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 4/24 USA 2003 17:00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 22/48 USA 1994 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 17/18 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 19/24 USA 1994 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 2003 20:05 Hazardzistka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Delta Burke, Gerald McRaney, Ellen Page, Joyce Gordon USA 2003 21:55 Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert Redford, Jack Warden, Martin Balsam USA 1976 00:45 Czekając na sen - horror reż. Michael Walker, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Emily Bergl, Gil Bellows, Zach Grenier Kanada/USA/Francja 2000 thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Nasze ręce; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 21 - Nauka dla innowacji; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (6); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - Za pierwszego Sowieta; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1017; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc.23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Nigdy nie wyjechałem z Krakowa 29'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Gotowanie pełną parą odc. 51; STEREO 16:05 Zwarcie - Daniel Olbrychski - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 21 - Nauka dla innowacji; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Nasze ręce; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Afisz - Borys Sommerschaf; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1017; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Co kto lubi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Komediantka - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Vivat Academia 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tchórzewski, Małgorzata Węckowicz-Tchórzewska.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 24:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Polska dobrze smakuje - Łowcy bałtyckich smaków - rybacy z Trójmiasta (2); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1017; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Co kto lubi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Komediantka - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Vivat Academia 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tchórzewski, Małgorzata Węckowicz-Tchórzewska.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Czekanie; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 67; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: MT Melsungen - HSG Nordhorn; STEREO 09:30 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (sztafeta mieszana); STEREO 11:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - RFN; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Austria; STEREO 14:45 Z archiwum TVP - Kasia Borys; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Sprint; STEREO 15:05 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Mont Gabriel - muldy; STEREO 16:00 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Sprint; STEREO 17:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (15 km k); STEREO 19:00 Sprint; STEREO 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: Dynamo Kazań - Jastrzębski Węgiel; STEREO 20:35 Ed Obiała - budowniczy stadionów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 67; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; magazyn; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 02:35 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; magazyn; STEREO 03:05 Copa Libertadores - Cucuta - Santos; STEREO 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (17/22) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (18/22) 8:00 Wspólny dom 10:00 Patrol morski: Witamy na pokładzie (1/13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (113) 12:00 Źrebak 14:00 Patrol morski: Witamy na pokładzie (1/13) 15:00 Wspólny dom 17:00 Córki McLeoda (114) 18:00 W naszym domu 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (3) 22:00 Poszukiwani (3) 23:00 Oddział duchów (3) 0:00 Scarlett (3/4) 2:00 Źrebak 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (17/22) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (18/22) Ale Kino! 8:00 Człowiek rakieta 9:55 Biały niedźwiedź 11:35 Rozmowa 13:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Zagadki 14:10 Honor Prizzich 16:25 Gorzki raj 18:15 W podziemiach planety małp 20:00 Droga do Composteli 21:55 Noc słoneczników 0:05 Bracia 2:05 24 Hour Party People 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pantera mglista 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (7) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (25) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (26) 10:00 Życie w siodle: Nowe życie 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (13) 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (8) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (8) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie 13:00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin - jaszczury 14:00 Ulica lemurów (9) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (10) 15:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Zrównane z ziemią 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (8) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (8) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (28) 18:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Głowonogi: Rewia gadżetów 18:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Ważka - piękna czy bestia? 19:00 Szympansie dzienniki (5) 19:30 Szympansie dzienniki (6) 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie naczelne Madagaskaru 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Węże na wolności 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (8) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (8) 0:00 Szympansie dzienniki (5) 0:30 Szympansie dzienniki (6) 1:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Głowonogi: Rewia gadżetów 1:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Ważka - piękna czy bestia? 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie naczelne Madagaskaru 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Węże na wolności 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (8) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (8) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (8) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (6) 8:00 Akta Dresdena (8) 9:00 Szczury wodne (121) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (4) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (6) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (8) 13:00 Szczury wodne (121) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (4) 15:00 Akta Dresdena (8) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (7) 17:00 Szczury wodne (122) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (9) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (5) 20:00 Akta Dresdena (9) 21:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (7) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (2) 23:00 Maska Zorro 1:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (3) 2:35 Raport o zagrożeniach (7) 3:30 Maska Zorro BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (4) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (4) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 11:00 Doktor Who (7) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:45 Allo, Allo (4) 13:20 Allo, Allo (5) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (4) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 17:20 Doktor Who (8) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Biuro (4) 20:20 Biuro (5) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 23:00 Biuro (4) 23:40 Biuro (5) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (4) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (4) 1:40 Życie na Marsie (5) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 3:30 Życie na Marsie (4) 4:20 Życie na Marsie (5) 5:10 Doktor Who (8) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (4) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 7:55 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 8:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 9:45 10 lat mniej (3) 10:10 10 lat mniej (4) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:25 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 12:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 13:10 10 lat mniej (3) 13:35 10 lat mniej (4) 14:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 15:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (25) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (4) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 17:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 17:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 18:00 Architektura przyszłości (1) 18:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 19:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 20:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 20:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 21:00 Architektura przyszłości (1) 21:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 22:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 0:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 1:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 1:30 Architektura przyszłości (1) 1:55 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (1) 2:20 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (25) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (5) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (25) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 7 (12) 8:00 Jutro premiera 9:25 Prawdziwa historia 11:25 Dolina światła 13:20 Cztery poziomo: Polityk (10/12) 13:50 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 15:45 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 17:30 Cast Away: Poza światem 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 7 (13) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Pod słońce 22:45 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (10) 23:15 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 1:25 Śmierć człowieka pracy 3:30 Powiedz to, Gabi 5:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Ciekawski George 10:00 Marnie 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (12) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Salto 14:40 Siła spokoju 16:40 Szósty mecz 18:05 Czyja to kochanka? 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (25) 20:00 Przyjaciele 21:45 Kopia Mistrza 23:30 Pod słońce 1:10 Co kryje prawda 3:20 Kulisy sławy 5:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:00 Nie przegap 15:10 1 na 1: Marcin Zając 15:30 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 17:15 1 na 1: Marcin Gortat 17:45 Kuchnia filmowa "Holiday" 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:00 Nie przegap 19:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 21:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 23:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 23:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 0:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 2:15 John Tucker musi odejść 3:45 Łapu-capu extra 4:15 Deser: Dziecko 4:30 Księga miłości 6:00 Technika w przyrodzie (2/3) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Rain 7:40 Zwykli ludzie 9:45 Za dużo naraz 11:25 Radosne Purim 12:55 Star Trek 2 - Gniew Khana 14:50 Diablica 16:30 Rain 18:10 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 22:00 Za dużo naraz 23:40 Blues Brothers 1:50 Leming 3:55 Hotel Erotica (10) 5:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowi ojcowie Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 6:30 Przewodnik po świecie (12) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (11) 7:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (9) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 8:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (16) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (18) 10:00 Porządek musi być (32) 10:30 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Skandale 12:00 Druga szansa (32) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 13:30 Ikony popkultury: George Clooney 14:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (9) 15:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (16) 15:30 Przewodnik po świecie (12) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (11) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (2) 17:30 Klinika snu (7) 18:00 Porządek musi być (32) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 19:00 Druga szansa (32) 20:00 Oblicza sławy: Skandale 21:00 Fryzury gwiazd Hollywood 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (75) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (44) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (40) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (75) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (44) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (40) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 4:30 Przewodnik po świecie (12) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (8) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Kristine (2) Discovery Channel 6:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Cirque du Soleil 7:00 Brainiac (1) 8:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Tragiczny początek 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Williams i Compton 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - zasadzka nad jeziorem Tharthar 11:00 Kulisy tragedii: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Cirque du Soleil 13:00 Brainiac (1) 14:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Tragiczny początek 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevy El Camino 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Paul Yaffe i Dave Perewitz 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach (2) 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 21:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Kara dla ściganego 22:00 Brudna robota: Doniczki z krowiego nawozu 23:00 Misja nie-zbędna (7) 0:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 1:00 Z akt FBI: Wyjęty spod prawa 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Trucizna pod kontrolą 3:00 Megamotory (1) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń 5:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar kolejki w Kaprun Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Sztuczne oczy/Karma dla psów i kotów/Lustra 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 8:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 9:00 Podniebne wyścigi: Fascynacja 9:30 Podniebne wyścigi: Złoty wiek 10:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (1) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (11) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Sztuczne oczy/Karma dla psów i kotów/Lustra 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 14:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 15:00 Podniebne wyścigi: Fascynacja 15:30 Podniebne wyścigi: Złoty wiek 16:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (1) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (11) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Świeże kwiaty/Taśma klejąca/Tofu/Kupony loterii 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 20:00 Wszechświat: Wielki wybuch 21:00 Kosmiczne safari (1) 22:00 Na pokładzie kosmicznego promu 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Świeże kwiaty/Taśma klejąca/Tofu/Kupony loterii 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 2:00 Wszechświat: Wielki wybuch 3:00 Kosmiczne safari (1) 3:50 Na pokładzie kosmicznego promu 4:40 Kuchenna chemia: Lody 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 7:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 8:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 9:00 Tajemnica śmierci Kleopatry 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Diana - śmierć księżnej 11:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 12:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 13:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 14:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 15:00 Tajemnica śmierci Kleopatry 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Diana - śmierć księżnej 17:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 18:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 19:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 20:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 21:00 Tajemnica śmierci Kleopatry 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Diana - śmierć księżnej 23:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 0:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 1:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 2:00 Święte zwierzęta Inków 3:00 Tajemnica śmierci Kleopatry 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Diana - śmierć księżnej 4:45 Święte zwierzęta Inków 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: Pierre Lalande - agent specjalny Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Eurogole 9:45 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 10:45 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Antwerpii 14:00 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 18:45 Wednesday Selection 18:50 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hiszpanii 19:50 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 19:55 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Nowym Delhi 20:25 Golf: Golf Club 20:30 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 20:35 Żeglarstwo: Sol Oceans 2008 20:40 Wednesday Selection 20:45 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:15 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Barcelonie 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 14:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Szwecji 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 23:45 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Leysin 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Dogtown i Z-Boys 7:35 Pełnia szczęścia 8:55 Gattaca - szok przyszłości 10:40 Na dobre i złe 12:05 Deja vu 14:10 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 15:40 Złodzieje z klasą 17:10 Po rozum do mrówek 18:40 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 20:10 Kolor zbrodni 22:00 Premiera: Kociaki 2 (2) 22:30 Obłąkana miłość 0:10 Księga rekordów Szutki 1:30 Kolor zbrodni 3:20 Obłąkana miłość 5:00 Tańcząc z diabłem HBO 2 6:00 Elvis 7:40 Super tata 9:10 Na planie 9:45 Split 7-10 11:20 Na psa urok 12:55 Nie trzeba wiele 14:25 Casanova 16:15 Co takiego? 17:40 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 19:15 Mowa delfinów 21:00 L.A. blues 22:35 Idiokracja 0:00 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 1:25 L.A. blues 3:00 Idiokracja 4:25 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio HBO Comedy 10:00 Witamy w Szwajcarii 11:45 Dzikie koty 13:30 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 15:00 Na planie 15:30 Witamy w Szwajcarii 17:15 Dzikie koty 19:00 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 20:30 Przyszywany wujek 22:00 Gdzie dwóch się bije 23:20 Na stojaka! (203) 23:55 Babcisynek 1:25 Amatorzy w konopiach 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rajska jabłoń 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 7/53 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 7B/59 8:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Żeniac 9:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ciężko samemu 10:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Gąszcz 10:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kłopotliwy gość 12:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 14:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś nad Bugiem 14:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie ziemi czerwonej 14:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Yokmok 16:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sceny z życia kapitana 16:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Statek wzywa pilota 17:15 Na ekranie i na planie (127) 17:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rajska jabłoń 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 8A/66 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 7A/69 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie 20:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Haliński 20:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 21:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Rapsod królewski 22:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin 22:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin: Moja ulica 22:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin: Było wesele... 22:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Danuta Halladin: Odchodzące ślady 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 8A/66 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 7A/69 23:30 KinOFFteka 23:31 KinOFFteka: Smarkacze 0:00 Młode kadry 0:05 Młode kadry: "Edina" 0:40 Młode kadry: Cztery oferty matrymonialne 1:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 2:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś nad Bugiem 3:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie ziemi czerwonej 3:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 3:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Yokmok 5:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Classic Dance: Leo Delibes: 'Sylwia' 11:55 Marie-Agnes Gillot, primabalerina 12:30 Kun Woo Paik interpretuje dzieła Johannesa Brahmsa i Roberta Schumanna 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Henri Demarquette i Michel Dalberto na Festiwalu Perigord Noir 18:05 Beethoven na Festiwalu Perigord Noir 18:35 Henri Demarquette i Michel Dalberto interpretują Sonaty wiolonczelowe Ludwiga van Beethovena 19:45 Portrety: Michel Dalberto 20:10 Aria z opery 'Cosi fan tutte' Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 20:30 Johann Sebastian Bach: 'Musikalisches Opfer' BWV 1079 21:25 Archiwa klasyki: Isaac Stern, Eugene Istomin, Leonard Rose (1) 22:40 Spuścizna Karla Richtera 0:00 Neville Familly na Festiwalu Jazzowym Vienne, 2006 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Peter Brotzmann Chicago Tentet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Le Mans, 2004 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Eddie Bo na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (22) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (23) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (24) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (68) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (9) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (61) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (7) 8:00 Noddy (56) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (13) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (3) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (30) 8:50 Rumcajs (51) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (43) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (24) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 9:45 Bracia koala (18) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (8) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 11:00 Noddy (55) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (12) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (2) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (29) 11:50 Rumcajs (50) 12:00 Pippi (24) 12:25 Pingu (3) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (1) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (28) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (10) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (19) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (20) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (21) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (67) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (8) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (60) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (6) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (42) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (23) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) 16:45 Bracia koala (17) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (7) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (7) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (17) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 18:00 Pippi (25) 18:25 Pingu (4) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (2) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (29) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (11) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Made 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 6 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 MTV Unplugged: Nirvana 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (7) 6:30 I co wy na to? (7) 7:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 8:00 I co wy na to? (8) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (8) 9:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wielka Stopa 12:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców 13:00 Amerykański bizon: walka o powrót 14:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 16:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 18:00 Premiera: I co wy na to? 3 (8) 18:30 I co wy na to? (8) 19:00 Krokodyl błotny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 21:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot 0:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 3:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Włoskie lotnictwo wojskowe (4/20) 7:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Śmierć w ziemskim raju (6/13) 8:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie lotnictwo taktyczne (1/20) 9:15 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pomocna dłoń (11/13) 9:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Wiemy, jak to zrobić (12/13) 10:15 Wielka zieleń: Przyroda a świat naszych uczuć. Znaczenia symboliczne i metaforyczne (1/5) 10:40 Afrykańskie pomysły: Ku świetlanej przyszłości (13-ost.) 11:10 Kanał Elbląsko-Ostródzki 11:35 Droga przez Amerykę (1/6) 12:05 Świątynie wiedzy: Nowe elity Chin (3-ost.) 13:00 Konfucjanizm: Człowieczeństwo - podróż miłości (1/4) 14:05 Afrykańskie pomysły: Wielki Brat nigdy nie śpi (3/13) 14:35 Francis Bacon - korrida życia 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Mariam i wodne duchy Gwinei (6/13) 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Telefony komórkowe (33/40) 17:15 Turystyka medyczna 18:10 Gwiazdor 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (1/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Rzeka cyjanku 20:55 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Kowboj Kupidyn 22:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zdrowie (38/40) 23:05 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (1/2) 0:10 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Nie mogę przestać rosnąć (4/7) 1:10 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy umysł włada ciałem (1/6) 2:15 Polskie ścieżki: Śladem praojców (2/3) 2:45 Racje i emocje: Obszary chronione - równowaga wspólnego istnienia (4/8) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ręce, które leczą (94) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (632) 8:30 Samo życie (1005) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Choroba śpiącej królewny (63) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Polowanie na szczura (93) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Wstrząs (20) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Narzeczona (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Białe nieszczęście (95) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (633) 21:30 Samo życie (1006) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Żadnych zasad (97) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Polak potrafi (94) 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza: Młodzieńczy bunt (97) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Policyjny proszek (64) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1006) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Białe nieszczęście (95) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (633) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Polak potrafi (94) 4:05 Daleko od noszy: Policyjny proszek (64) 4:30 Czułe dranie 4:55 Nieczułe dranie 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Żadnych zasad (97) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 11:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 15:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:30 Trans World Sport 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 23:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 1:10 Total Rugby 1:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:10 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 11:20 Rugby: Puchar Świata 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 15:40 Gillette World Sport 16:10 Clip 16:20 Żużel: Ekstraliga 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 18:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 22:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Ucieczka z Berlina Wschodniego 8:10 Pułapka miłości 10:00 Gdzie są chłopcy 11:40 Zakochani 13:30 Schwytać szpiega 15:00 Mogambo 16:55 Wyspa skarbów 19:10 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 21:00 Diabelskie nasienie 22:35 Victor/Victoria 0:45 Wyspa skarbów 3:00 Parada wielkanocna 4:50 Łabędź Tele 5 6:35 Telezakupy 8:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (13/52) 8:30 Stellina (81/160) 9:20 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (2/22) 11:05 Brygada Acapulco (10/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (62) 13:55 Stellina (82/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (32/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (11/48) 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (63) 18:05 Łowca (3/22) 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Prawda absolutna 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (6/13) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (60/72) 0:10 Fale miłości 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Pisarze wszechczasów (32) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Bestia/Solar (74) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Szemrane wakacje (48) 7:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 7:25 Friday Wear: Metoda Vahida (25) 7:30 Aparatka: Wycieczka do Rzymu (48) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Nieczysta gra (8) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Alicia Keys (42) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 3: Xana się budzi (2) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kłopotliwa kapela (14) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Historia latania (33) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Teleportacja (75) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalne święta (49) 11:40 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (40) 12:55 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 13:45 Zoey 101: Plecak (10) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rozterki Spinera (95) 14:45 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (4) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (15) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Osiemnastka (2) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Najlepszy z wrogów (10) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (7) 17:00 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: William powraca (1) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? (15) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (41) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Blef (7) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Ricky Martin (43) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (96) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (6) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Klipy 22:15 Review Territory 22:45 Making of: Obcy kontra Predator 2 - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (5) 23:45 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (5) 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (1) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (2) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (6) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Niedzielnik: Zdrada małżeńska 11:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Światło w ciemności 12:00 Władca zwierząt (16/22) 13:00 Austeria 15:00 Burza uczuć (7) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (74) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (74) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (154) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (155) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (15) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (154) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (27/42) 0:05 Austeria 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Puls kultury 5:00 Wolność Słowa: Emilian Kamiński 5:30 Puls kultury TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:15 Damą być 2 (4/5) 9:10 Magiel towarzyski 9:50 Przeglądarka 10:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 12:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella gryzie 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:05 Salon piękności - the best of 15:35 Przeglądarka 15:45 Magiel towarzyski 16:25 Kamienie szlachetne 16:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 17:30 Damą być 2 (4/5) 18:30 Nigella ucztuje 19:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 19:50 Przeglądarka 20:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 20:30 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Lekcja stylu 2 22:00 Salon piękności - the best of 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 0:20 Zaklinacze wnętrz 0:50 Co za tydzień 1:10 Kamienie szlachetne 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Natalie Portman 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Automaniak Max 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 10:00 Operacja Tuning 10:30 Test 300 11:00 Na każdą kieszeń 11:30 Jazda polska 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Onboard 13:00 Kuchnia boksu 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Toolbox 14:30 Automaniak Max 15:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 16:00 Na każdą kieszeń 16:30 Operacja Tuning 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 28 sekund 18:15 USA S.W.A.T. 18:45 Auto Mundial 19:15 Jazda polska 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Kuchnia boksu 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Top Gear 23:15 Raport Turbo 23:30 Onboard 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Auto Mundial 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Klucznik 10:35 Tańcząc dla pana B. 12:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Blokada 12:50 KFPP Opole '94: Edyta Bartosiewicz 13:00 Sceny ze sceny 13:30 Światosław Richter - tajemnice jego życia (2/3) 14:25 Codziennie z wyjątkiem świąt 15:05 Vanaprastham - ostatni taniec 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Jazzman z gułagu 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Kobiety pracujące 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Made in Safronow 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny: Apteka Pod Orłem 19:45 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 - finaliści (2) 20:05 Czytelnia (47) 20:35 Pan Wołodyjowski 23:00 Przewodnik 23:10 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Johannes Brahms - II symfonia 23:20 Johannes Brahms - II symfonia 0:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Dowcipy z brodą 0:15 Strefa: Trupia czaszka 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Umrę, by żyć - Gustaw Mahler 2:35 Teardrop Explodes w BBC Theatre 3:10 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:25 Studio R: Made in Safronow 3:50 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 VIVA górą 9:10 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 VIVA górą 11:10 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Viva Celebrations 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA górą 20:10 Personality 21:00 VIVA górą 21:10 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 VIVA górą 22:10 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Chaos 11:10 Volpone albo lis 12:50 Ladybird, Ladybird 14:40 Veronico Cruz 16:25 Adam i Ewa 18:10 Kariera Emmy Harte (3-ost.) 20:00 Volpone albo lis 21:40 Literatura na małym ekranie: Wielkie nadzieje 23:50 Niezwykłe namiętności: Wszystko albo nic (1/7) 1:25 Nieznane rozkosze 3:15 Veronico Cruz AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Argentyna 2005 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Argentyna 2005 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2006 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2000 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2006 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2000 Cinemax 2 06:00 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 07:35 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 09:20 Nasza własna gwiazda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Watson, wyk. Allison Janney, Keith Carradine, Cheryl Hines, Beth Grant USA 2005 11:05 Star Trek - film SF reż. Robert Wise, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy, Persis Khambatta, William Shatner USA 1979 13:15 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 15:05 Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, David Doyle, John Forsythe, Cheryl Ladd USA 1976 16:20 Rytm życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Patrick Hogan, wyk. Phillip Vaden, Marnette Patterson, Julie Hagerty, Stephen Tobolowsky USA 2006 18:10 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 20:00 Czerwoni - dramat wojenny reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Maureen Stapleton, Jack Nicholson USA 1981 23:10 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 01:10 Wyjść na prostą - dramat biograficzny reż. Miguel Albaladejo, wyk. Borja Navas, Alex Casanovas, Mariola Fuentes, José Luis García Pérez Hiszpania 2006 03:00 Lifting serca - komedia romantyczna reż. Eliseo Subiela, wyk. Pep Munné, María Barranco, Mariana Anghileri, Rosario Pardo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 04:30 Supernova - film SF reż. Walter Hill, Jack Sholder, Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. James Spader, Angela Bassett, Lou Diamond Phillips, Peter Facinelli USA/ Szwajcaria 2000 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Nastrój świąteczny USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Uczta rodzinna Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Miasto mężczyzn USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 3, 33 kule reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 3, Dziewczyna z plakatu reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zacząć od początku USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Uczta rodzinna Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Powrót na dobre USA 2000 15:25 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Zjawisko nazywane miłością reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Małe kłamstwa USA 2005 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Śladem szpiega reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 17, Terapia nastolatka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Wakacje USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Bez żalu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 16, Wielki kant USA 2003 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 7, Zmiana partnera reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 2, Przeprawa USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Odrobina magii reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Zdruzgotanie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 4, Córeczka tatusia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Nicole Kidman - program rozrywkowy odc. 45 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 21 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 8 08:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 8 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 7 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 - serial SF odc. 13 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 21 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 9 20:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 9 21:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 7 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 - serial SF odc. 14 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 22 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 10 02:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 10 03:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 8 04:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 - serial SF odc. 13 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 208 06:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 202 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 203 08:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 318 08:45 Złotka - serial komediowy odc. 302 09:10 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 322 09:35 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 323 10:00 Bogaci bankruci - serial komediowy odc. 302 10:25 Bogaci bankruci - serial komediowy odc. 303 10:50 Bogaci bankruci - serial komediowy odc. 304 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 513 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 514 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 213 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 214 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 108 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 109 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 204 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 205 14:55 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 324 15:20 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 401 15:50 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 209 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 515 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 516 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 115 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 110 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 111 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 206 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 207 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 215 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 216 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 116 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial komediowy odc. 305 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 520 21:30 Family Guy - serial animowany 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 506 22:25 Peep Show - serial komediowy odc. 303 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 710 23:15 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 604 23:40 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 216 00:05 Zielone skrzydło - serial komediowy odc. 207 01:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy odc. 122 01:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 106 02:10 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 216 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 709 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 215 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 216 03:50 Złotka - serial komediowy odc. 302 04:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 3138 05:05 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 401 05:30 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 115 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Julie gotuje: Karczochy po żydowsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 183 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:40 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Jedzenie na drogę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:00 Na słodko 3: Toffee - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 7 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Szaszłyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:45 Martha 2: Kelly Preston i Chris Botti - talk-show odc. 27 14:30 Julie gotuje: Karczochy po żydowsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 183 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Wenecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:50 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:45 Julie gotuje: Karczochy po żydowsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 183 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 17:25 Surfing po menu 2: Sydney - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Jill Dupleix, Simon Rimmer i Thomasina Miers - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Remont u sąsiadów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:00 Julie gotuje: Karczochy po żydowsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 183 19:05 Martha 2: Jennie Garth - talk-show odc. 28 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 2 20:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Aix - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 21:10 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Paul Rankin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Carpe diem - serial komediowy odc. 18 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 23:30 Surfing po menu 2: Wyspa Rothnest - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:00 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 01:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:30 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Szaszłyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 02:50 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Wenecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:15 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 04:30 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 05:00 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Wenecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 Project Runway - reality show 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 18:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 18:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - program o Depeche Mode 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" - reality show 21:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Wielka rzeź rekinów - film dokumentalny 07:40 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W ostatniej chwili - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 11:05 Ratownicy medyczni - serial dokumentalny 11:55 SOS dla rodziny - serial dokumentalny 12:25 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 14:25 Ratownicy medyczni - serial dokumentalny 15:15 SOS dla rodziny - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 18:00 SOS dla rodziny - serial dokumentalny 18:35 Brudne sprawki - serial dokumentalny 19:05 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Polowanie na duchy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Polowanie na duchy - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Co przyniesie jutro? - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kulisami zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Za kulisami zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Polowanie na duchy - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Polowanie na duchy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielka rzeź rekinów - film dokumentalny TVN CNBC Biznes 07:30 Pieniądze od rana - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Biznes lunch - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:05 Piąta godzina - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Firma - magazyn 20:30 Marketing&PR; - magazyn 21:00 World Business - magazyn 21:30 90 minut - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Powtórki programów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku